Stange Magic
by FatherandSonGrimm
Summary: Xander is about to embark on a Stange trip to Hogwarts
1. Chapter 1

Authors Note: Taking place after season 7 of an alternate Buffyverse and during Harry's 5th year, strange things are afoot. We do not own any of the characters from Marvel, Harry Potter or BTVS that are featured here.

Strange Magic

Professor Dumbledor sighed silently to himself as Dolores Umbridge ah-hemed once again. Stepping aside to let Fudge's spy take the podium to talk, she prattled on to the students of Hogwarts who were obviously starting to get bored and restless which was being ignored by Umbridge, herself. Stifling a yawn himself he listened to her babble on about old traditions and not liking the new ways of teaching, now he was only…

The door at the end of the long dinner room slammed open abruptly silencing Umbridge as all eyes turned towards it. Standing there was a dark haired young man about twenty three. Wearing the least conservative attire a person could wear in Hogwarts, a white shirt, the holey jeans and red sneakers the black haired male rushed in.

"Sorry, whoops, coming through. Sorry I'm late…got held up at customs, jeeze, I mean you know, I thought they only strip searched people in jokes…" Some of the muggle born students cracked a smile, while most of the others watched on in confusion. Vaulting the teachers table and then falling on the other side, his head popped up still maintaining the same off balance grin. Dumbledore watched in amused silence as Umbridge finally recovered her voice.

"Ah-hem, excuse me young man. I don't know who you are, but you've inter-"

"Oh phew classes didn't start; thank god I thought I was a day late…"

Obviously, every time Dolores tried to get a word in edge wise she seemed to be cut off constantly by the dark haired youth. Albus decided to take matters into his own hands.

"Students, I forgot to mention, we have a special treat. Since we had an opening in Muggle studies we decided to take on an…interesting exchange teacher. Mr. Alexander Harris."

____________________________________

**One Month Ago**

The Purple cloaked professor knocked on the door to the apartment in Cleveland. Opening it, Xander Harris grunted.

"No I DO NOT do parties. Jeeze…"

"What? No! I don't strip anymore either!"

"Huh, …How much extra…What am I saying…No!"

Dumbledor smiled as he looked at the man. An amulet hung around his waist as some sort of belt buckle. He wore a pair of cut-off jean shorts and a white wife-beater t-shirt. He was shoeless. The room was obviously his living room styled in an early demolition motif. On the walls were pictures of several friends and one in particular he noticed right away. A dark haired slightly graying handsome man with a goatee wearing a blue shirt and a cloak of red and blue, his eyes seemed to dance to a joke not yet told.

Xander finishing his call turned to the older guy saying, "Yeah what can I do for yah?"

"Oh no. Mr. Harris, I have needs of your real magical abilities. I believe…"

Xander's palm raises, silencing the old man and he reaches into his pocket again pulling out his cell phone. Pressing one number he waits and responds "Very funny Faith how much did ya pay the nice old guy? Hey you're the one that paid the for that Hooter's girl…What do ya mean…Oh, okay…I'm sorry, but I was in the can at the time…So this isn't your doin'. But remember if I find out otherwise that can of hairspray you apply everyday will be a can of pink spray…Bye."

Facing the white haired older man, he took in the black suit and bow tie on the white shirt with the black loafers and said, "Sorry about that, but I had to make sure."

"Albus, Albus Dumbledor , pleased to make your acquaintance. I'm here looking for a very special person, a Sorcerer of untold power and I believe he is you."

"Okay, go on."

The professor pulls out a sheet of a paper reading from it….

"You've dealt with the dark arts before? Stopped…at least three

apocalypses…know that slayers exist?"

"Seriously? Well this could also mean you're a bit crazy, I mean, your wearing a purple robe over a nice dark suit, are you, like, okay in the head?"

"Well, I have been known for my eccentricities, but I am just as sane as you are, the bearer of the eye of Agamotto, though I thought it was to be hung around your neck with an unbreakable chain…hmmm "

Xander flushes red and then grins.

"FINALLY, at least that proves you're in the know about magic and all that jazz, what can I do for you…"

The white bearded wizard walks around, a smile in his eyes and then seemed to catch the portrait of the man winking at him, but when he looked at it…nothing. Shaking his head he turns and says, "Have you ever thought of adding teaching to your resume…."

________________________________________

**Current Time**

Agatha Hersy, a pureblood Ravenclaw in her 5th year had no idea what to expect when entering the Muggle Studies class room. Professor Harris was the talk of the school, even overshadowing that Umbridge woman from the Ministry. The red head was often accused have having some relation to the Weasleys even though their families have never intermingled as of yet.

Entering the class, she was a bit taken back by the fact Professor Harris was there, sitting in his seat…snoring and wearing something a bit more conservative, jeans and a t-shirt with sneakers. The students mumbled amongst themselves before one of them, a Hufflepuff, she couldn't remember his name walked down and tried to wake the sleeping American Wizard.

"Wha huh err umm…heh everyone here…sorry I guess it doesn't matter whether I'm a student or a teacher I still sleep in class. Ah well, I'm Xander Harris. And no don't call me professor, makes me sound like someone old and cranky. Now then…"

He claps his hands together…

"Today we'll be learning…"

People begin to get out their quills and papers as Xander stops…

"Umm what are you doing?"

They stopped a bit confused so Agatha decided to speak up.

"Mr. Harris, we're just getting ready to take notes…"

"BUT YOU'RE USING FEATHERS!!!"

They stop and look around confused about the problem with their quills.

"Okay look…." He goes to his desk and picks up a long skinny looking item. "This is a pen, a Muggle pen, it has ink in it. No need for feathers or those little toilet bowls of ink, Muggles like, completely passed those. Here I have plenty of them…"

Professor Harris started to pass them out.. Trying them the students saw the ease to which the pens worked much preferable to the quill and ink pot.

"Just a warning, the ink sometimes leak out usually in your shirt pockets, but hey you have those cloacky things on so you can always cover it up, so…umm our first topic.

The class continued as weirdly as it started. They were learning a bit of the Muggle history of the world instead of the usual magical history told by the boring old ghost down the hall, and this time, it was actually pretty interesting.

As the class was dismissed she began to hear Professor Harris talk to himself…

"Professor Harris, jeeze, just kill me. Maybe I can call myself Doctor…YES… Stephen… I KNOW I don't have a degree like you but come on. I'm never going to call Giles G-man again... Oh who am I kidding of course I am, but if I ever start wearing tweed, I want you to dimensionally port over and kill me…What do you mean with pleasure…Yes of course I know she's still here"

Turning towards her he says, "Agatha better get a move on you'll be late for your next class."

____________________________

News of the new teacher's…different ways about him was beginning to spread over the school, but right now Harry Potter couldn't care less. Clutching his hand after the horrible detention with Umbridge he was in a rush to get back to his room, anger quietly seething inside him.

Not watching his steps he accidentally ran Professor Harris himself.

"Whoa, hey you okay there? I must not have seen where I was going…"

"Umm no professor…" Harry tried to cover his hand with his cloak, He didn't want the Professors to know and give Umbridge the satisfaction…

"It's my fault."

"Ah no harm done…hey aren't you the Harry Potty kid I heard about?"

This took Harry back a bit. Usually people he just met knew him in some shape or form, for good or bad. This guy however had no idea who he was or what he's done, he even got his name wrong.

"No Professor Harris, It's ummm, Potter. Harry Potter."

"Oh right right. Sorry, new here but you already know that. Xander Harris, not professor. That makes me sound like I should be on a second hip using a cane. So what's up guy?"

Xander walked with Harry a ways to his dorm room.

"So, you look sorta down dude, what's up?"

Harry looked at Xander. Beneath the smile it seemed the "goofy" new teacher was smarter and more in the know then most of the others had given him credit for. Xander saw right through his façade.

"Just had a detention with Umbridge…"

"Oh for what?"

He stopped and sighed, looking straight into Xander's eyes. "Telling the truth. Voldemort came back last year."

He was waiting for a reaction. He currently had two prevailing ones, one where he was being treated as a liar and the other where people were just scared. Xander, however came up with a third.

"Ah right, Voldywart came back. Yeah, Albus gave me the heads up on the big bad. Listen, don't let Mrs. Snyder…"

"Who?"

"Oh right, Umbridge, sorry she remind me of an old principal of mine. Except….Pinker…which is actually more disturbing, but moving on. You can't let short pink, and ugly get to you. You have more allies then you know. They'll give you a hand."

Xander smiles and pats him on the shoulder, waves to the fat lady, and takes his leave whistling. As Harry looked at the portrait of the fat woman, giving the password for it to slide open he had a strange thought. Had Xander realized about what she did to him…

___________________________

Looking up from some papers, Dumbledor responds. "Come in." The door slides open and Xander walks in.

"Ah Xander…I heard about your…exploits in muggle studies. It seems you are on the fast tract to becoming the favorite teacher this year, even though most of the students don't take the course.

"Yeah well, it's fun. I mean, I get to talk about normal stuff, I mean come on, and who doesn't use a pen any more."

Dumbledor smiles.

"Yes, I do dare say we are sometimes too steeped in tradition, a fresh face definitely brightens up these moldy old castle halls. Tell me Xander…" He stands up to bring the American a cup of tea.

"How do you find our school."

"Honestly, If I was in a place like this, I might actually have stayed awake during class…Or not. Schools just a school no matter where you are, I guess."

He shrugs. "The kids are great, well at least I think, I don't seem to have any of that Slytherin house in any of my classes so I can't tell."

Dumbledor nods, "Well most of the children in that house don't seem to be under the impression their above Muggle studies, I've tried for years to get it mandatory for pureblood but…well things just don't always work out."

Studying the American youth Dumbledor's smile drops. "So what's the problem my friend."

"Ms. Pinky seems to be under the impression students are…"

Dumbledor sighs. "I apologize Xander. Her…employment here isn't something I decided. She was appointed to her position here by Fudge who…"

"So…a candy decided to put that bitch in control."

A hint of a smile crossed Dumbledor's lips. "I'm sorry. Cornileous Fudge is the minister of magic I told you about. He seemed to place her in the position at the last minute. He seems to think that by forcing his will onto me and Hogwarts, Voldemort will disappear."

"Ah yeah, king of denial guy. Gotcha. Buuuuuuut…since the bitch isn't really a part of the staff…mind if I declare war on her?"

A hint of a frown crossed the old wizards lips. "My dear boy, I don't think as the head of this school that I should listen to this. I dare say Enough! I will not hear anymore of this, Ms Bit…umm…Umbridge is still a teacher here."

"Ummm…yes sir I won't…"

Before he finished Albus said with a smirk, "that of course doesn't mean that having some innocent fun between the ranks is forbidden…"

Xander smiles and stands up, downing the cup as he starts to head out the door.

"Oh before you go Xander?"

He stops and turns around looking.

"Two questions? Could I have stopped you if I had tried?"

Xander gave quiet smile and said, "I fought a god one time a few years ago while I was still being trained by a huy named Strange at the time, and she lost. You tell me?"

Shivering Albus moved on asking, "What did you, pray tell, turn the tea into?"

Xander gave a sheepish grin. "I'm sorry Al, tea is just...not my cup and I had a hankering for a coke so…"

Dumbledor chuckled a bit and waved him off. Taking the cup he took a smell of the sugary drink left inside. Wondering how the man transformed it without any words of power?

"Hmm perhaps I should make a trip to a Muggle store tomorrow…"

.


	2. Chapter 2

Authors Note: Taking place after season 7 of an alternate Buffyverse and during Harry's 5th year, strange things are afoot. We do not own any of the characters from Marvel, Harry Potter or BTVS that are featured here.

**Chapter 2**

**Years ago**

Xander yawned. What a day. Halloween was nuts, with him turning into a soldier, and Gile's friend Ethan casting that spell, hell even Spike and Drucilla running around . Taking off the amulet around his neck he always wore he took a good look at it.

He Jesse and Willow were playing around at the playground the day he found it, he dug it up, as if possessed he remembered, it was just on a whim. He shrugged maybe it was magic.

Continuing on his trip to the past he remember that was about the time he met his imaginary friend, Stephen. He snickered. Stephen Strange was the most powerful Sorcerer ever. He could do anything and he helped Xander deal with his parents and bullies.

The amulet always made him feel safe as he turned off his light.

Xander's dreams that night were a mismatch of everything. The Soldier, the hyena…magic blaring all over, tossing and turning against images of great spells and battles, of wizards fighting for and against great darkness. And of a demonic creature of massive power, and a head of flame.

In the morning Xander yawned. Heading to the bathroom drowsily, he grunted as he got out the shaving cream and razor. He didn't exactly need to shave yet but he felt the more he did it the faster he'd get some facial hair. Starting to shave, the man in the mirror behind him, pointed to his cheek.

"Missed a spot."

"Oh yeah thanks…….yearggghhhh." He jumped and turned around aiming the safety razor at whoever it was behind him.

"Okay who's there…?" But nobody was there of course. Xander sighed, too much magic and stuff in his life, maybe it was finally getting to him. Once again facing the mirror, he continued his challenge of shaving.

"Yes I am only in your head, and no you're not imagining me." Xander jumped back. The man in the mirror was still there, quickly turning behind him, back to the mirror, and then behind him again he shook his head.

"Ok whom or what are you. Come on wasn't last night enough. Is that you Giles, trying to get me back for something…."

The man in the mirror smirked. At around forty with graying temples, he rubbed his small mustache and beard. Wearing a red cloak adorned with the same amulet Xander himself found he nodded.

"I'm not a joke Xander. As to who I am, it's me. Dr. Strange. Dr. Stephan Strange. And as to who we are? We are the holders of the amulet of Agamotto. The Sorcerer Supreme."

"Eh…er…uh…" Xander stopped a bit trying to get his tired and confused thoughts in order, trying to get at least something comprehensible out.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN WE!!!"

______________________________

Dolores Umbridge was "teaching" her class, in other words, silent reading time of their book. At her desk, she sipped a tea as he looked at the muggle writing device. She had found at least 70 of them running around and they just kept coming. She confiscated every single one she found.

The knock on the door brought her out of her thoughts as she put on her usual wonderfully scary smile. "Come in dear."

The Harris boy walked in and her smile drooped a little.

"Hey Ms. D. You wanted to speak to me."

She cleared her thoughts a bit. "Ah-hem, yes, but you could have waited till class was over. No matter. And it's Dolores, or Professor Umbridge Alexander…"

"Xander…" He corrected much to her disgust.

She pulled out the pen she was chewing.

"I would like to talk to you about these muggle writing instruments."

"Ah the pens, cool huh, how do you like them."

"Their actually pretty…" She shakes her head he was getting her off topic.

"This is Hogwarts. We and the Ministry pride ourselves on tradition. A tradition of excellence, a tradition of looking back, a tradition…"

The students were mumbling between themselves, but she couldn't stop them, some were quietly laughing, she'd deal with them later.

"A tradition of using the writing instruments of our fore bearers. Now, I would like you to stop handing out these…pens."

"Oh no problem Professor Umbitch, err Umbridge. Thanks for the pep talk." He smiles as she started to try and stop him. "Er, hey what …"

He left the room and she went back to her smile, ready to tell off her class for interrupting her. That's when she looked in the mirror and found the pen she stuffed in her pocket…was leaking black ink all over her pink cardigan.

__________________________________

**One Week before School Began**

Xander got off the bus and whistled down the street. Ah London, the land of tweed and a million male and female Giles…Well now that he thought about it a female Giles in a dress was quite disturbing. Better yet…don't even think about it. He took a deep breath and instantly starting hacking. Well hey, at least he was a week early and was actually going to be in school on time for once in his life.

Shaking his head he looked up. Hidden to the normal eye in the middle of two buildings was a more decrepit looking bar, The Leaky Cauldron. Wading through the wet street to the building he entered the bar. Wizards of all ages, shapes, and genders were carousing in there, all looking like Dumbledore with their robes and hats and things. To Xander this was just plain…odd.

Now shaking his head he moved to the back of the building and looked at the brick wall as he exited the back door. Now what was it…

He would ask Stephen, but he was away, something about some civil war with the heroes of his realm or something. He went to enter the ally by pressing up two bricks, down two, to the right two, on the bricks and nothing happened. He took five minutes trying out different combinations before sighing.

"Screw this." Mumbling to him self he takes a step forward and walks through the guarded magical door, and into the chaos of the very busy magical alley. Moving between people, who are giving his unique look, odd glances he makes his way to the wand shop he was told about.

"Opening up the door he finds an elderly gentleman picking up wands that have been scattered all through the store.

"Boy, what happened in here, was there a hurricane and no one told me.?"

The gentleman looked up and smiled. "Ah an American wizard, we don't see much of your kind. Oh no, no, my dear boy new students are getting there very first wands at this time every year and it usually turns out this way after a while. I'm just cleaning up, now, I suppose you need a wand?"

"Yeah any wand will…"

"Oh no, no, no, not just any wand my boy. The wand chooses its wizard…"

"Well umm in my case, I can use any wand. Or…oh… How about a stick, you got a stick I could use that looks like a wand?"

"A stick? Oh ho, ho like this?" Ollivander chuckles picking out a blank, a wand without a magical core.

"Yeah exactly…" he takes it away from Ollivander. " How much?"

Ollivander seems to be taken back a bit from Xander's view point.

"I was… kidding, you can't be serious. But here is one, an Ash and…"

Before the Wand-maker could finish, Xander flicks the wand and the wands flying around the room to fall into their proper boxes, much to Ollivander's surprise.

"Yep that'll work." But the elderly wizard stands there in shock with his mouth open. Xander waves his hand in front of the man's face, and decides to drop a few of the strange golden coins the Dumble dude lent him and left the store.

"What a weird guy…like he never seen magic before…" He smirks to himself.

He explored the streets a bit, mainly out of interest but he slowly got lost and turned around. Hanging a left down some darkened corner of the ally called Knockturn Alley or something. He headed down the alley a bit and then finds that he's surrounded by three dark cloaked individuals.

"Well now, wot do we got 'ere guvnor, a new friend." One of the pasty faced guys smiled.

"We got a right ol proposition for you, come on, theres a friend of our's we'd like you to meet."

Xander looks at them and smiles his normal jovial smile. Seeing their darkened marks on their arms.

"Hey guys, nice tattoos. How'd you get them all matching? Must be a good tattoo parlor around here. They look at each other, a bit confused and then, the ugly one, well one of the ugly ones grimaces. "Damn it, now you done seen the dark mark on us. You've got to come with us now or else…"

All three pull out there wands as two of them get right next to Xander and tries to grab him.

"You don't want to try it guys I'm giving you a warrrrning…" He keeps his grin although it's a bit…unnerving.

"Warning us, ha, this American bloke must be off his rocker." The third laughs.

Xander shrugged and before they know what hit him, Xander pulls the two guys Wands from their hands and breaks them over his knee.

"Two down…"

The two guys, disarmed back off as the third guy grins.

"Bad move mate. AVADA KEDAVRA"

The two others back away as the sickly green jet of magic slams into Xander… and does exactly nothing.

"Oh wow…that tickled." Xander's grin and marched toward the wand user who was stunned, unable to believe that another person not only survived the spell, but was completely uninjured by it. This didn't last too long, because the punch to the face knocked him out moments later.

The other two wizards were suitably stunned as well, but felt that beginning somewhere else was a better line of thought at the moment so dissipated.

Xander grins to himself whistling back out of the alley.

________________________________

Umbridge smiled. She had quite a lot of students today in detention. Handing out her special quills she set them all down to teach them a good lesson about manners. Smiling politely to herself she goes to her chair to have a cup of tea.

Asking them politely to start, she takes a sip before her hand starts itching. The itching soon starts to sting as she drops the cup. The students look up, stopping their writing.

"Oh goodness, it must have slipped…but did I say you could stop writing, keep it up."

As they start writing again her hand starts stinging. Bringing it to her face she lets out a squeak of pain and shock as the words, 'I will not be a Bitch', are scrawled into her flesh, and rather deeply too.

"Uh, ok…ok students that's…that's enough for today."

They all looked at her rather strangely before getting their things and leaving the classroom.

Nervously, she head to the quills and looked them over. The spell didn't seem to be tampered with, even though it was somehow redirected. That was impossible though, she had these quills spelled by a very high level wizard in the ministry. No student could change it and no teacher knew about it, unless Dumbledore had a hand in it. Yes that was the only option.

As she left the room she passed through an invisible being. The astral projection form of Xander Harris gave a sinister grin as he dissolved out of the room, revenge was sweet and nobody, nobody messed with his kids.


	3. Chapter 3

Authors Note: Taking place after season 7 of an alternate Buffyverse and during Harry's 5th year, strange things are afoot. We do not own any of the characters from Marvel, Harry Potter or BTVS that are featured here.

Chapter 3

Harry shook his head as he walked down the hallway alone, it was a free period for him. The school was in a constant state of buzz recently. On one side it was Umbridge and her new set of Ministry Decree's, such as the one that stopped all student activities, including Quidditch, to ones banning the muggle writing pens.

On the other hand Xander seemed to be making a name for him self. Pureblood students were learning a lot more about muggles then from previous professors, all while actually being fun and entertaining. That wasn't to mention the other rumors. Some students said he talked to himself. While someone else swears they saw him levitating in a lotus position before class. How do you levitate?

Of course, he had to deal with his own issues. Dumbledore still hadn't looked him in the eye at all, as well as the fact he was thinking about the next lesson for Dumbledore's army. The group was actually working out really well. Christmas was fast approaching though and he was thinking of how to finish some school work. Luckily, Umbridge's detentions were a lot easier recently, mainly helping her wash her precious cat plate collection. That disturbed Harry more, because it made him wonder what she was up too.

He passed by the muggle studies class and looked in a bit surprised. The class was packed with at least three different houses, which was more then usual. Students not even taking the class were sitting in on the lecture. He thought he could even see Professor Flitwick…and in the corner was that Draco over there…?

Taking a seat in the back Harry watched Xander stood there with a few Objects on his desk.

"And this…is the muggle beverage, Coke, a soft drink." He was passing out iced cans of the cola around as Harry received one as well. It was delicious, he hadn't had one since like…forever and all from that little six can beverage holder…Huh?

The class continued on through such muggle staples like fast food, McDonalds fries, Burger King and different kinds of flavored coffee. He did complain about the price of all the Starbucks Frappachinos, and of course, snacks foods.

"And here before class is dismissed, is the juicy, lovable little delicacy. The Twinky, the glorious little cream filled sponge cake that have brought countries to their knees. Well ok, not to their knees, it's not really important but it's really good. So many fond memories of these for lunch…umm…never mind that. Remember, essay next week on Muggle world leaders and then after the essay I'll show you some muggle entertainment."

As the class slowly faded out of the room, Harry wandered over to Xander's desk.

"Professor Harris?"

"Hmmm…Ah Harry, good to see you again, liked the class? Turnouts getting bigger each time, I think I'm a star, I even saw some of those Slytherin kids wander in here from time to time. Oh and I said it's Xander. No professor."

"Oh uh…well then, is it okay if I sometimes…"

"Sit in? No problemo, my doors open to everyone."

Harry smiled and slowly wandered out. He barely closed the door when he heard Xander say to the empty class.

"Ha, ha Stephen, I actually like teaching you know, its fun. I don't consider it revenge for what I put my teachers through and what's wrong with teaching about Twinkies…"

_________________________

**A few years Ago**

"So this is the eye of Agamotto?" Xander asked.

"Right."

"I found this as a kid."  
"Uh huh."

"And it makes me Sorcerer Supreme."

"Sort of."

"Sort of?"

"You Xander have the power. You have the Amulet, but you don't have the knowledge."

"Okay…And your Dr. Stephen Strange."

"You got me."

"Sorcerer Supreme of an alternate realm."

"Yes."

"And you appear in my mirror to talk to me?"

"Correct, in a way. I don't need the mirror to talk to you, Xander. This just helps you visualize who I am and what I'm talking about."

"Okay…you're not going to watch me naked in the bathroom or anything?"

Eyes wide, Strange hurriedly says, "No, no I am not some kind of pervert Alex!"

Xander stops for a minute. With everything he was going through finding this out…

"I don't believe it; can we go over this again?"

Stephen sighed, rolling his eyes.

"Look we've been over it five times already! Jesus, you're as bad as Deadpool. Look, the amulet found you. It's been decided. I'm here as…umm…a teacher. Teaching you how to harness your power and help you help your friends."

Xander is sitting cross-legged as Strange requested.

"So your not really here?"

"No, I'm still in my real realm. I'm just coming to you through the eye."

Xander thinks a bit and asks "If you're this Sorcerer Supreme dude, why not jump dimensions to come over here?"

"Can't, to busy in my own dimension."

"Ok…so you're pretty much in my head."

Strange puts his finger to his temples and sighs.

"YES…I am in your head."

"Then I could be going insane?"

"Yes you could be…no, no, no, Alexander…I am real as you are. I'm not you going insane. I'm not a prank. I'm not some evil individual that will suck your brains out and before you ask it. You are not on candid camera."

Xander thought about it for a minute.

"Ok fine, let's say you're telling the truth and all that. What's a Sorcerer Supreme? And it's Xander, Doc."

"Ok, NOW we're getting somewhere. And don't call me Doc. A Sorcerer Supreme is the highest level of magic class in a realm. A straight translation of the text is one being a practitioner of the mystic or magic arts who has greater skills than all others or commands a greater portion of the ambient magical energies than any other organism on a given world or dimension."

You makin' this up?"

"No."

"Was that written by the same guy who did the whole Slayer prophesies?"

"I…don't think so. But unlike other witches, wizards and such on earth, your powers will come not from just earth sources, or personal power, or that from gods. Your magic resonates from the cosmos itself."

"Well I do have to admit it does sound cool, but I do have one question."

"Yes Xander?"

"Do I get to learn any sex magic…?"

Strange just lowered his head and shook it. This was going to take a while…

_________________________

Arthur Weasley coughed a bit as he slowly led himself down the stairs from his room in Sirius's home. He was recuperating there after his meeting with Voldemort's blasted snake. St. Mungo's released him far ahead of time, surprised that the snake bite didn't seem to be any worse then just that a bite. Someone called it a miracle that the venom didn't actually go to work.

But he tried to push those thoughts aside. This was Christmas morning, time for smiles in front of the children. They all seemed very happy for his quick recovery as he gently sat down with Molly's help.

As the children opened their presents, he smiled at the multiple personalized sweaters Molly had knitted the children each year. What was extra special this year was Fred and George had gotten each of them all something special, he even received some muggle magic tricks which were delightfully amusing.

Suddenly with all the laughing and fun there was a knock on the door. No one was expecting any visitors, so Sirus decided to move off to a private room. Molly put on a smile on and opened the door.

"Yes?"

Standing on the front step was a young dark haired man and a younger brunette.

"Ah yeah…Xander Harris, just passing by. Dumbledore asked me to check the place out since he asked me to join the Order and since I was already on business here taking Dawny here home from school for Christmas."

He and Molly exchanged glances as Harry spoke up.

"Professor Harris?"

"What did I tell you, it's Xander."

"Oh uh yeah Professor, Mr. Weasley, he is a professor, although I didn't know he was a member of the Order. He's the muggle studies teacher."

Arthurs eyes opened wide.

"Muggle studies you say? Blimey, I'm a big fan of all muggle things…"

He ignored his children's eyes rolling, knowing their fathers eccentricities about muggle items.

Molly smiled, if this brightened up her husband she was all for it.

"Would you two like to stay for dinner?"

"Oh no we couldn't possibly…ah…ok your twisting my arm here, fine we'll stay but just for dinner…"  
He grins as Dawn rolls her eyes, the others a bit confused.

As everyone mingled Arthur saw Hermionie look at the professor strangely, something must be going through her head.

_________________________

Things were working out well even with the…strange occurrences. Umbridge Smiled happily to herself. Her status as High inquisitor allowed her to sack that freak, Trelawney. Unluckily though Dumbledore had not only said she could stay, but put that…ANIMAL, the Centaur, in her place as professor.

She hated centaurs with a passion, and it didn't help the fact that anytime she sat down any more it seemed to be on something. Sometimes it was a sandwich, sometimes a whoopee cushion. And one time, a muggle-born told her, she sat in something called cheesy nachos.

Well that didn't matter anymore. After finding out Dumbledore was raising his army under her nose. Not that there weren't problems with that either. Her group of inquisitor students often ended up where they weren't supposed to be when following members of Dumbledore's Army. Malfoy and his friends ended up at one point in one of the women's restroom stalls. That didn't go over so well.

But now all that was behind her. Finding the snitch was easy with Snape's truth potion, and taking the Potter child to confront Dumbledore with Fudge must have been the highlight of her career.

It really didn't matter that he escaped. Oh no, no matter how powerful the old fool was, she was confident the ministry would find him in time, sending him properly to Azkaban.

She was positive, now that she was headmistress of the school, that things were going to get much better. It didn't matter that she couldn't enter Dumbledore's old quarters anymore…some stupid spell. Her own quarters were quite quaint. And all the teachers were now firmly under her thumb. No one could make a squeak without her kicking them out from the school. And she was certain it was only a matter of time that, that half giant Hagrid was going to be fired as well, along with the muggle studies teacher, Harris.

There was nothing standing in her way now. She had her loyal students, her power of headmistress, and had the full support of the Ministry of Magic.

With a wide, confident smile she opened the door to her room and stopped. There was a wall behind her door. Stunned, she gently knocked on the solid wall with her knuckles. She could swear she heard her plate of kittens crying out for her. She started to slam her fists into it, soon trying multiple spells, nothing working…

"FILLLLLLLLLLCHH!!!"


	4. Chapter 4

Authors Note: Taking place after season 7 of an alternate Buffyverse and during Harry's 5th year, strange things are afoot. We do not own any of the characters from Marvel, Harry Potter or BTVS that are featured here.

Chapter 4

Hermione was in the middle of a problem. No not with studying, that was finished. Owls too didn't seem to difficult, even though they were imminent, at this moment though she was really interested in the mystery of that new Professor, Xander Harris.

At first it really didn't matter. None of her close friends nor her, herself was taking the course so she really didn't mingle with him. She had heard rumors about the man's strange behavior, but that also paled in comparison to the troubles with Umbridge.

But still, even with the threat of Umbridge, there was a …certain air of mystery around that man. Professor Harris was a walking puzzle that she at least had to press to see what he was all about.

Luckily it was her free period so she decided to check in to see what his Muggle class was about.

Surprisingly the class was packed. Students from all different houses were crowding into the class room. As she mingled, gently moving to the front of the class to get a good view of Professor Harris he was in the process of talking about…muggle entertainment?

"Now as I was talking about before, this is one of the greatest movies ever created. Everyone who's anyone has seen it so, I'm about to show you this special treat."

As he inserted the Dvd she wondered what he was going to show. Perhaps Citizen Cain or something of that ilk, but then suddenly a thought popped in her head bringing her back to the reality of the situation. Raising her hand , Xander gave her a puzzled look.

"But…but professor Harris?"

"Huh, IT'S Xander, thought I told you guys Miss…"

"Granger. Hermione Granger. Pro…Xander. Technology doesn't work here…"

"Really?"

As he pressed a button and the Television blared to life as the opening theme of the movie started…

"A long time ago in a galaxy far, far away..."

STAR WARS? He wasn't showing the students STAR WARS? But what was even worse…it worked. The television, the DVD player, everything worked!

"Seems to work fine to me." Xander gave Hermione a lopsided grin.

This was… incredible, impossible even. There was no way for it TOO work! But it had and the students were engrossed in the film about the Jedi's quest. What was worse, she could swear she saw Dumbledore himself in the rear of the classroom, eating what seemed to be, a bag of popcorn?

____________________________

**Flashback**

**The First Day the School Year**

At te Hotel where he was staying Xander yawned as the alarm went off. Stretching he got up, showered and did his morning routine. After packing his things he smiled as he brought out the massive black, high collared cape.

It was many years ago when strange helped him find the Cloak of levitation. It allowed him to fly even though he really didn't need it for that, as well as acting as another set of hands.

He smirked remembering the little problem with it.

"Xander…why is the cloak black…" Strange had said, shaking his head in an exasperated tone.

"Well uh…Dawn thought it looked dirty and put it in the wash…."

"YOU COULD HAVE SPELLED IT CLEAN! It's dry clean only…"

"Yeah…we found that out afterwards…it came out some pinkish-red color."

Strange slapped his heads into his hands.

"I didn't want to be, you know, the Thorcerer Thupreme" He said with a lisp just making Strange shake his head all the more.

"So Willow, Tara and I had it died black and it's stayed that way ever since."

As he packed it away he yawned, checked out of the hotel and moved out into the cool morning mist.

Taking a bus to the train station, King's Crossing, if he remembered it right, he had the worst luck. The bus got a flat five minutes before the train at some weird platform, nine and three quarters, was about to leave. Getting off the bus, gathering his bags he ran the rest of the way to the station.

Running into the train station he saw the pillar near the third platform and ran to it, and promptly ran into the heavy stone pillar.

People looked at him strangely as he gave a very funny wave and bow as if he meant to do that. Wrong pillar.

Looking at the next one this time he tried to find it with magic…he was one off. Running into the next one and through it, he appeared at another train station filled with all the robed wizards and witches of their world.

He had arrived, but as his luck would have it the Hogwart's train was no where to be seen. Moving to the office Xander asked the man in charge. He replied, "Oh the train left five minutes early for some reason. You could catch it if you had a broom on you."

He sighed to himself, but didn't argue. Moving out of range of the other wizard and witches he pulled out the cloak from his large bag. Glancing at his bags he thought to himself, there is no way I'm going to carry them so he teleported them to the school. Fastening the cape around his neck, concealing himself with a spell, he followed the tracks.

Suddenly he stopped in mid air, he spied at least one hundred forms racing across the fields, following the tracks as well. They were gaining on the train as Strange instantly, shouted into Xander's head, "MY god, Xander those are the N'Garai demons…"

"The wha-zit?"

"N'Garai, their a class of inter-dimensional demons. They are capable of hopping from one dimension to another up. They were created by an elder demonic god. Usually the Midnight sons or the X-Men seemed to find them the easiest, but that doesn't matter. What does is they seem intent on getting to that bus."

Xander had no intent to let that happen so he dropped behind the train and uncloaked, just in time to say an in incantation and fry the first demon he met. The others stopped, snarling and growling the leader moved forward. A reptilian being about ten foot tall, green and scaly with glowing red eyes, stood up from all fours.

"Out of our way human maaaage. We have ordessssss to dessssstroy that train and all itsssss inhabitantsss…"

"Uh huh, well I'm sorry no can do. I, well, you know sorta have a problem…" As he talked one of the demons tried to pounce at him from behind, Xander fried him too, it squealed as it burnt to nothing but cinders.

"Well aren't you rude. I was trying to say. This doesn't sit well with me. So, can I just ask you to like stop?"

They growled, some hissed, "Craaaazy mortal. There'ssss over a hundred of ussss and one of you. What do you think…."

A second later the demons head exploded as did a few demons behind him.

"Well if your going to be rude, then so am I. That wasn't nice. I can do this all day, you can't, and the worst part of this…I think your going to make me miss dinner."

He gave a dark smile, some of the N'Garai shivered. Maybe they underestimated this Mage.

____________________________

Umbridge put her head in her hands. Her biggest triumph had turned into the biggest blunder. Nothing was working anymore. Things were getting more and more insane. The pranks, the injuries, even her high inquisitor squad was falling apart, each of them couldn't be alone anymore or else it seemed they'd be cursed or pranked from five different angles.

Her classes were getting smaller by the day too. Everyone in them seemed to get sick just by entering her class. The other teachers weren't helping at all either. They must be all incompetent. All these pranks and not one of them able to find the right spell to stop it. She must be the most powerful one there.

Even worse was the ministry still hadn't found Dumbledore. That old crazy wizard was causing havoc all over just by name alone and he couldn't be found. She had an idea that the giant, Hagrid, had an idea of his whereabouts but the truth potion wouldn't work on him. She was going to have to make up a way for him to get in trouble so she could…interrogate him.

The worst…oh the worst example so far was what happened to her babies.

She had walked in one day after chasing down a few random fireworks when she heard her babies crying. Rushing into her room, her kittens were jumping around their respective plates and pictures. Someone had put dogs into them, chasing them all around. Even worse, the dogs marked their territory too, yellow paint dripping from the plates.

After that mess was cleaned up, she had to buy a whole new collection… her old ones ruined beyond repair. Luckily though when she came in today she noticed someone left her a tray of brownies. The brownies must have been an apology for all her recent troubles. After having it checked for all the usual spells and potions, Dolores tested a small piece on a child of course. She decided to offer it to Fudge as he visited with them to give her an update while she gave him one.

She smiled brightly as he walked into the office, tipping his hat.

"Dolores…"  
She smiled back, her usual wonderful smile as she picked up the tray.

"Would you like some brownies, Minister? I baked them for you myself."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Fred and George just could not stop laughing. They were on the floor, rolling around crying it was just so perfect. Xander sighed as he got out of the dresser.

They caught him yesterday in the kitchen. He seemed to be stirring something and talking to himself as they got behind him. "No…I just asked Dawn for it...How would I know Giles had it…I…?

"Well what do we have here George?"

"Ack! Hey, jeeze guys, trying to give me a heart attack. I'm…umm…just making some…a…cake."

George smirked as he picked up a box.

"You know the house elves can make you anything you want, you don't need to make…" he reads the box…

"Betty Crocker Fudge Brownies…"

"Hey! Give me that…," Xander swiped the box away from the Fred as they both grinned at each other. They were not in the least bit stupid.

"Oh dear brother, I think we caught our teacher in the act of prankin' a common enemy."

"I concur Fred, I really think he's about to do something most heinous to our beloved Head Master, Umbridge," They both grab their throats, making hacking sighed and returns to his work.

"Fine you two, ya got me. I'm making special brownies."

The twins grinned and "Ooooh'ed" together.

"What sorta spell do you have in mind to put on the old bat?"

Xander's savage grin just grew wider.

"Boys think…She'll be LOOKING for magical pranks after everything you guys have done to her." There were other things done to her that they now suspected he perpetrated, but they decided not to comment, but rather listen to their new Sensei.

"As I said before, I'm making her special brownies. They come in two types. One would make her race to the bathroom every five minutes the other…well, let's just say it'll be a surprise what'll happen even for me. Remember Padawans the best prank is the simple prank."

They turned to each other and grinned and left, leaving the Master to his task.

Later they were intent on observing Unbridge's room when Minister Fudge was invited in to her office. This was gonna be good!

About a forty-five minutes later they both came out, Umbridge and Fudge, laughing and grinning, wobbling a bit. It was a toss up, but they decided to follow Fudge, and see what he was going to do. This was definitely an unintended, but not unwelcome side effect of the prank.

The minister it seemed had gone truly mad. Wobbling a bit he started skipping around the halls singing some songs, making rainbows with his wand much to the surprise of the staff and students.

"Ohhbh look at the colors Minerva…" Fudge's eyes were wide as he waved his rainbow spewing wand around."

Her eyes were just as wide as his but or a different reason.

"MINISTER FUDGE! Cornieloius what is wrong with you. What do you think you are doing!!?"

Before leaving he smiled dreamily before jumping into her arms and giving her a large kiss. The kiss didn't last long before Minerva gave the minister a slap….sending him to the floor.

"Woooow what a kissss…" The minister giggled happily skipping off with his wand, rainbows still following him as he promptly ran into a wall, falling back unconscious. That stupid grin still plastered on his face.

They decided this was the right time to move to see what Umbridge was up to. Heading down the halls they saw a flock of kids running away from the direction of Xander's room. Giving each other a quick grin they decided it was the best way to start.

Moving into the muggle studies room, they found it empty except for the usual classroom stuff, desks, chairs, Boggart's dresser… You know the usual.

"Hello, Xander?" Fred called, and in a few seconds they heard a …

"Pssst."

"Xander, that you mate?" George called again and heard it again coming from the dresser. They got closer.

"Is she gone?"

"Is who gone Xander?" The twins asked together, confused.

"Uh, seems my little joke sorta backfired guys. Umbitc, err Umbridge came skipping in here during class and started professing her love for me. That was bad…really bad, but when she started stripping I booked it to this wardrobe…"

They looked at each other, Umbridge started to strip?

"EWWWWWW…" The twins said in unison, making faces and sticking their tongues out.

"Yeah, and that's just the mental image, try seeing the real thing, I'm going to have nightmares for months. Luckily something shiny must have distracted her so I think she left, I didn't want to come out though till I was sure she was gone. Maybe I put in too much Maryjane…"

The twins started to snicker and snort, this was just all to perfect.

"My main problem is the Boggart in here; it tried to kick me out. Luckily for me I've had worse dates and besides Umbridge scared her too. Now I gotta find a restaurant open this Friday…"

That was it, they fell over laughing as Xander sighed, stepping out of the dresser and then being yanked back in..

Falling out to the floor Xander said, "Damn! She can kiss."

It was at this time while they laughed hysterically they knew this was the last straw and they were going to get blamed for it. It didn't matter though, they just knew they were leaving anyways it was a matter of time. But they decided to dedicate their leaving to Xander.

They barely heard between gasping for air while laughing, Xander was in the middle of telling someone by the name of Strange to shut up!

_____________________________

A Few Years Ago

Xander crossed his legs at Strange's request and closed his eyes.

"Now, start taking a deep breath, in and out…"

Xander tried to hide a smirk as he did so. And then …

"Ooooo…."

"Xander…"

"Oooooo…"

Strange covered his face with his hand.

"Xander what are you…."

"Ohhh this is the song that doesn't end, it just goes on and on my…"

Strange sighed and shook his head.

"Give me strength…Xander are you done fooling around?"

Cracking an eye open Xander smirked.

"Yeah I'm done."

"Alright now concentrate, let the eye of Agomotto help you."

Actually trying now Xander took a deep breath. He imagined his form leaving his body. He tried it and tried…nothing happened.

Xander sighed and got up opening his eyes.

"I'm sorry Steven, I just can't…"

"Xander…"  
"Do it. I guess I'm just not …"

"XANDER…"

"Good at astral project, I mean what can I even use…"

"XANDER!!!!"

"...What?"  
Strange sighed and wanted to cry. Was he ever as bad as this?

"Turn around."

Doing so, Xander saw himself, floating three feet off the ground.

"Wow, look at that, I actually did it and you know what?"

"It felt pretty good?"

"Na, I'm a real handsome guy don't you think?" He gives Strange that lopsided grin. Strange rolled his eyes.

"Ok, I'll give you an hour to explore like this, I have some things I need to take care of. Just remember that your body vulnerable at this time."

Strange faded from view as Xander decided to explore. Floating higher and higher, through the room of his house into the night sky he looked at the multiple lights.

Moving around town up high he watched as lights popped on and off. He even saw Buffy and Angel fighting some random Vamps or demons as he flew north. Looking for Los Angeles, soon seeing the City lit up like a bunch of bright stars.

He must have got turned around because next thing he knew, while he was trying to head back to Sunnydale he was met with the golden gate bridge. He was in San Francisco?

"Great, I'm lost." Panicking a bit he remembered something. NO one can see him usually except for higher powered magical beings. Witches, demons, ghosts, etc, if he wanted them too. Searching for the correct auras he found some very bright ones in a house a little ways to the north and headed straight there through the roof landing in an upstairs bedroom.

"Umm Hello?"

"Oh, Leo is that…"A nude brown haired woman came from the restroom, still dripping from a shower, and took a look at him.

"...Wou…woah ack…" Raising her hands, Xander crossed his over his head forgetting he was incorporeal as the mirror behind him exploded.

"Ah err… I just needed some help, I'll be…downstairs…" He vanishes through the floor.

A little while later the three sisters, stood across from Xander, who wre giving his normal embarrassed grin as they looked at each other in silence.

"Well, hey, I would have been happy for him to appear in my bedroom, I think he's kind of cute…"

The youngest brunette smiled.

"Paige…" The woman he accidentally walked in on sighed at her sister.

The third sister just snorted out some laughter.

"Phoebe, don't encourage her…"

"Well I was just saying," Paige gave her sisters a grin.

Xander decided it was time to make his presence known…

"Um, err well you see, I was astral projecting around and sorta got…lost…"

He gave a sheepish grin as the sisters looked at each other, Paige and Phoebe laughed as even Piper gave a sly grin.

"Well I see you found my bedroom to walk in on…"

"Err, no, no I was just trying to see if there were any witches or people I could ask to, like, see a map?"

"Uh huh…" Piper crossed her arms giving him a glare, trying to not to smirk, she can easily see the boy really didn't mean it and was just as embarrassed as she was. But that didn't mean she was letting him off the hook. Phoebe snickered as she headed off to get a map.

Xander was soon on his way home, he had even gotten a phone number out of it much to Piper's obvious dismay but hey, the more allies in the fight against evil, the better their chances eh?

Quickly getting back inside his body before the hour was up he dropped to the floor like a rock.

"Ommph, next time I'm doing this on my bed."

A few minutes later the form of Strange Materialized in front of him.

"Well, how was the first time Xander, see anything exciting?"

"Naw, just looked around town, saw Buff slaying some vamps, the usual."

"Ah…" Strange nodded.

"You got lost didn't you …?"

"Ahg…yeah, you got me, was side tracked to San Francisco where I met some witches, they showed me a map to get home."

Strange nodded as Xander dropped his head.

"Don't worry about it everyone gets lost on their first time."

"Really?"

"Yes…" And then Strange gave a wry grin.

"Except for me of course." Now it was Xander's turn to roll his eyes.

_____________________________

McGonagall shook her head. The twins leaving just doubled all the problems that Umbridge was already had. It emboldened the student's to go pushing the school into further disarray. Luckily her classes went without a hitch since her students knew she wouldn't stand for that sort of thing in her class.

It was a glorious exit the Weasley twins made though. She smiled, even she herself was emboldened to help with the chaos, mumbling to the ghost Peeves the correct way to unscrew the chandelier.

She knew that they were going to be expelled anyway though, the last act that caused Umbridge and Fudge to skip around the halls all willy-nilly was the last straw. Although she was pretty sure, this prank at least was not of their doing.

She decided to give the newest teacher a little more thought after that. Alexander …Xander, she corrected herself, seemed to be a kind man, if not a little strange. He obviously had a lot of muggle traits about him, but had no problem merging into their world.

She did enjoy the last prank to an extent, Fudge's kiss wasn't something she particularly wanted, but the next morning she found a bouquet of roses on her night stand with a note saying I'm Sorry, an obvious apology.

As she walked slowly down the stairs she glanced out the window and saw Dolores and the Auror, Dawlish were headed out towards…

"Oh bloody 'ell…" She mumbled to herself as she ran to the rear entrance. She could see Dolores and the Auror flinging curses at Hagrid as she slammed open the door and ran across the field. Most bouncing off him thanks to his giant heritage,

"Leave him alone! ALONE, I say!" She screamed at the two while getting between them and Hagrid. That was a bad move…she thought as she closed her eyes, seeing a curse headed straight for her pointed from Doloris's wand.

After feeling nothing she opened one eye just as Dawlish and Umbridge fell to the ground in a stupor…did the spell back fire? Well looking behind her she at least saw Hagrid had escaped to the forest as she looked up to the castle, seeing Xander on a balcony, giving her a wink.

He just gets stranger and stranger, she thought to herself, allowing a small smirk.

Authors Note: Taking place after season 7 of an alternate Buffyverse and during Harry's 5th year, strange things are afoot. We do not own any of the characters from Marvel, Harry Potter or BTVS that are featured here. The Charmed ones are owned by

Warner Brothers Television Network.


	6. Chapter 6

Authors Note: Taking place after season 7 of an alternate Buffyverse and during Harry's 5th year, strange things are afoot. We do not own any of the characters from Marvel, Harry Potter, DC, or BTVS that are featured here.

**Chapter 6**

Severus Snape hurried down the long dark hallway to his chambers. If that Potter was right, Sirius, the fool, had gotten him self captured by the Dark Lord, he thought to himself.

This wasn't good, and if Potter was wrong, Snape continued mentally, this meant the Dark Lord finally figured out his connection to Potter and was using it to suit his own ends…

At this moment he bumped into Harris. He really hadn't had much contact with the Professor other then at meal times or other gatherings. Even then they never had a chance to talk. But he knew from experience this young wizard seemed to be fair even to his Slytherins, though he seemed to…well young. In Snape's opinion he really wasn't teacher material, but Dumbledore did mention one thing…that Xander was a special member of the Order.

"Ack…oh…hey tall dark and continually broody. Sorry, just was heading back to my chambers, ya know." Before Xander could completely leave a thought crossed Snape's mind.

"Professor Harris, if you will, I have some…pressing matters I need to speak with you."

"Umm okay, lead the way Sev…"

Snape grumbled to him self, Harris had an odd habit of nicknaming plenty of the staff and students of Hogwarts, too that end he had plenty of odd habits.

They quickly reached Snape's chambers when he shuts the door tightly.

"According to Potter, the Dark Lord has captured Black. He's currently holding him at the ministry, trying to find a particular prophesy."

He grabs a mirror off an old dusty dresser and spoke to it. "Sirus Black." The mirror swirled and an image inside Sirius's home emerged. Lupin and Sirus looked up from a dinner table with other random members of the order.

"Ah I see you are well. It seems the Dark Lord is making his move. According to Potter…" A slight sneer on Snape's mouth appears.

"You Sirius have been captured. I suggest you summon Albus to the ministry. I shall make sure Potter doesn't get…hurt by our current headmaster."

Snape turns off the mirror before setting it down and turns to Xander.

"Follow me, if need be, you can more easily put a stop to Umbridge, she already seems to harbor a mutual, distaste of you more then I."

Xander gave a snaky smirk as he followed Snape to Umbridge's office.

"Really? I don't think I noticed."

They arrived to find members of Umbridge's Jr. Inquisitor squad rolling around the floor, multiple jinxes and curses must have been cast on them.

"Oh bloody 'ell. Potter and his…friends must have escaped. We have to warn the Order, Haris, follow me back…" He turned around to find Xander gone. He hadn't heard the young Professor leave the room let alone close the door. It was as if he apparated but that's impossible in Hogwarts.

____________________________

The streets below London where the ministry was settled were empty. Harris slowly walked looking around the corners when there was a sharp crack of bones breaking. Turning the corner he saw a blond muscle bound man in dark greenish armor dropping a body of some defenseless wizard. He looks up spying Xander.

"Ah another useless worm.?"

The man stands up stepping on bodies of the fallen wizards walking to him. As far as Xander could tell they were all just average Wizards…no Order in the pile, but that didn't cool off Xander any.

"But let's make this exciting. I come with you with an irresistible offer. My name is Neron. Lets make a…"

He didn't finish his sentence before he was blasted through a building, debris flying everywhere. Xander's face set in stone as the figure climbs out of the hole he left, dropping down.

"That wasn't nice…" he growls as he hit the floor leaving cracks around his landing.

"Wasn't supposed to be. You just killed at least fourteen defensless people. I'm not about to stand…"

"Well then don't…" Neron picked up a statue that must have weighed at least a few tons and flung it at Xander who barely brought up a force-field and even then was slid back a few paces, sending him down onto one knee.

"Hmm your not a normal Wizard are you, no matter. I've killed Mongul with my bare hands and could go toe to toe with Superman, you're not much of a threat."

As Neron started walking towards Xander, not thinking him much of a threat Stephen's voice popped into his head.

"You might have a problem…"

"YA THINK?"

"Seriously Xander, we have had dealings with the universe in which this…demon has come from. If he's as strong as he says he is you could be in trouble."

"Really, why that's great I thought everything was peaches and cream…" Xander brings up another shield as Neron starts pounding away at it, cracks of energy appearing where his fists hit.

"Who are you talking too, are you insane little wizard? What happened to those wonderful puny little wands your kind seems so insist upon using?"

One more punch breaks the shield sending Xander flying backwards just as Stephen gives Xander a last minute idea…

Laughing as he walks closer to Xander who slowly picks himself up Xander gives a slight smirk wiping off a small trickle of blood from his lip.

"You made two mistakes buddy, one, killing these guys."

Neron shrugs as he walks forward, in front of Xander he moves his arm back to strike.

"And two kid?"

"And two…I'm no wizard. I'm the god damn Sorcerer Supreme."  
Neron slams his fist forward only for Xander to catch it, Neron's eyes widening.

"Now then, this is the power of a guy named Bruce Banner." Xander smirks hitting Neron in his face, slamming him back, breaking Neron's nose.

"THAT!!!" Neron grunted, getting up.

"Was not funny…" Getting up slowly he rammed himself into Xander. The two start exchanging blows.

The power of powerful blows shake the entire ministry, which is felt not only by those above, but by those fighting in the Department of Mysteries.

"Guess…what…" Xander groans taking a punch.

Shaking off another punch to the face Neron just groans trying to get another punch in.

"I cheat." Kicking Neron in the crotch, Xander starts unleashing blasts of cosmic magic against the demon.

Staggering back with each pulse, beaten and bloodied Neron falls to all fours, coughing up blood. He attempts to make it to his feet, but again stumbles back. On one knee Neron throws up a magic force-field just to have it crack under the expertise of the Sorcerer's final attack. The shield crumbles with a blast of pyrotechnic light throwing Neron to the floor .

"Ugh… impossible, he said there was…no one here who could stop us…the bastard…" Before Xander could finish the job, the man disappeared, burnt up supposedly into a burst of green flame.

Finishing the spell he bans Neron from ever again entering this dimension.

Xander smiles, staggering a bit. Sitting down he gives a tired grin.

"Hey Doc? I'm going to sleep now…" And promptly falls unconscious.

____________________________

Xander yawns, stretching as he looks at his current surroundings. Many weird tools, contraptions, and portraits frame the room as Dumbledore came into his focus.

"Ah you've finally woke up." He smiles, eyes glittering a bit.

"Ugh, well I just went three rounds with a bodybuilder who thinks green armor makes him look cool…"

Dumbledore nods.

"I figured there was something else that…held you up. As soon as I saw you when I arrived I sent you home to Hogwarts with a port key."

"Ugh…that explains where I am…" He rubs the back of his head. "So what happened?"

Dumbledore shakes his head and sits down.

"I failed. Harry fell right into Voldemort's trap. It was my fault for not watching closer, and as a result, Sirius was hit by the killing curse."

"Oh…it went that well eh?" Xander asks as Dumbledore nods.

"There's more to the story, but right now I want to ask you, what happened with your own battle."

"It seems…someone else is helping your Dark Lord, the guy who hammered me before I got the upper hand talked about working with someone. Not to mention the N'garri, other dimensional beings are being put into the mix."

"I assumed so, Voldemort's gathering allies from many other places…" Dumbledore looks down and shakes his head.

"It just means one thing. I guess I'll have to come back next year…" He smirks.

The door burst off its hinges and into the far wall as three young girls entered the room with weapons held for battle. Another three girl's teleported through Hogwarts shields as if they never existed. One other woman appeared quietly the same way.

"XANDER," The honey blond yelled as she saw his bruises and other wounds.

Rushing to his side, she quickly assessed his cuts and bruises finding them non-life threatening.

"Hey Tara long time no see," he said reaching up for hug.

"Kennedy, good to see ya, what's up?"

"Alexander, you forgot about the safety spells didn't you?"

"Oh boy…caught me…again. Sorry. By the way this is Professor Albus Dumbledore."

Continuing with the introductions and slight conversation, Tara smiles shyly explaining that Xander needs to recuperate at home. Kennedy calls for the other slayers and Tara waves goodbye as they teleport away.

A confused Professor just stands there for a second thinking about the future…

____________________________

"RAHHHHH!!!" Lord Voldemort blasts the table apart, spreading the few followers around him out. They quickly flee the room, fearing his wrath. The lights dim as he seethes.

Moving to a mirror he growled.

"He failed, your powerful ally failed, how could that have happened!!!"

His reflection moves, shrugging.

"There's something completely…different here. Something we both haven't counted on. I sense a power similar to a…foe of mine."

Voldemort growls pacing.

"Then I require more help if you want my follower's souls…"

"Don't worry; when Mephisto makes a promise, it happens." The reflection takes on a red fiery cast before fading out.

The End?`


End file.
